Alternate Animorphs
by Marco Dude
Summary: This is an alternate Animorphs. Based on people I know. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story, please tell me if I suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs, but I do own Lenix, Jonathan, Samantha, Richard and Natalie.

My name is Lenix; I'm sort of what my friends call a natural leader, although I don't want to be. I have short slightly spiky hair, and by the way, I'm Chinese (thought I speak English most of time.)

Anyways, I was just walking out of my house thinking of going to my best friend, Richard's house when I heard my mom calling. " Lenix! Bring Natalie along with you!"

Oh man. Natalie's my younger sister, well more like 10 seconds younger. We're twins.

Anyway, I went to Richard's house to find my other best friend, Samantha, sitting in the couch watching TV with Richard. "Hi Sam, hi Rich!" said me and Natalie.

Suddenly, THUMP! Something dropped upstairs. "What's that?" I asked. "Got you there, didn't I?" came a familiar voice. Jonathan, my cousin, came down the stairs with a bemused look on his face.

"You did not!"

"Did too!" …..

"Yeah right, mega mature" said Natalie, rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

Me and Jon both flushed and then…."HAHAHAHAHAHA…!" we burst out laughing.

Well, that was before we heard another load thump.

"Jon…"

"Not me man!"

We rushed out of the house and in the playground, saw a big airplane like thingy.

"What's that?"

"It's a spaceship!" shouted Richard

Well it really was, what came out stayed in my mind forever….

Author's note: Well, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, I got no reviews so far, but I want to know what you all think so please, PLEASE, R&R.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Animorphs, blah blah.

Now on with the story:

Well as much as weird goes, you haven't seen weird when you haven't seen what I'm seeing, I mean as strange as it is a spaceship landing right in front of you, we felt….. Like we were supposed to be there. I mean, this spaceship landed right in front of you; surely you're more interested than afraid.

Anyways, the hatch of the spaceship opened. And out came a creature like none other. Let me pause here to tell you that when you see the aliens out of movies, they kind of look like humans. But this alien is far from being human.

It has four eyes, two on its face and two on stalk-like things on its head. The weird thing is, in doesn't have any mouth at all. It stood daintily on four hooves and is covered in blue-tan fur.

You might think so far it's cute, but then when you see that tail, your whole idea crumbles. That 5 foot long tail has a wicked blade at the end. It's like something the grim-reaper might like.

Right then I was thinking: Whoa, this guy can do some damage if he wants! Suddenly (Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you) came a voice in my head.

Richard turned his head to me and said," Did you hear that?"

"Not exactly hear, actually"

(My name is Sirial Animus Siftul) Said the creature. (I am an Andalite)

That's when he told us of the yeerks, the invasion and the morphing power.

The power to morph any creature we touched…..

Author's note: I used brackets instead of the usual thought speak symbol. Hope you like it, I'll update ASAP! Oh yeah, please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Joy! My first review!

Lil Maniac: Thx, that means a lot. You did a nice work too.

Now for the story:

After he finished telling us what we needed to know, we heard a rumple in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Nobody answered but I saw the guy took a gun like thing, kinda like a phaser, out of his cloak.

(Run! Don't let him see you!)Said the Andalite.

"What about you!" I asked.

(Run!)

We ran like crazy through the forest leading to Sam's house. Luckily, Sam's parents went out. I fell on to the couch and found out that I was shaking.

I heard an explosion and I realized that the Andalite's ship was blasted. All of us bowed our heads in memory of the Andalite.

Natalie was crying, and Sam was comforting her. Richard was sleeping on the couch.

I took Natalie's hand and got up to leave. On the way back home, I saw several controllers loading the burnt remnants of the ship in to a truck.

A controller blocked my path.

"Have you seen anything strange here?"

"No, I and my sister were taking a walk when we heard an explosion. We came here to see whether we could do anything to help."

"Oh, that was nothing, only the power lines dropping and burning up.

We went on my way and I turned my head, only to find that the truck was driving away.

"You know what Natalie?"

"What?"

"I didn't see any telephone poles disconnected."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for the delay but I can only update on weekends. I'll update 2-5 chapter's a week! Now for the reviews,

Lilmaniac: Thanks for the advice; you're becoming my private mentor.

Now for the story.

We went back home feeling all grumpy because our parents ground us for coming back late. No Play station for a week, and I have to take out the trash.

The next day, Natalie woke me up, the nice way…

"Get up! Sleepy head!

Not exactly the nice way.

"Ok! I'm up!"

"Jon, Richard and Samantha are heeereee!"

"We're waiting for you to decide, oh great leader" Said Jon.

"Since when have I been the leader?"

"Let me see, since you helped us won the musical band contest, since you helped us win the soccer match against the Death Hounds! That's when!"

"I told you, the Death Hounds leader had a cold!"

"Leave him alone, Jon. He's probably too scared."

That got me.

"Ok! I'll do it!"

"Now what?"

"We'll look through our options; we can get morphs from a local petting zoo can't we?"

"Yeah, but there's a better way, my mom works at the zoo, 5 miles from here. We can get in the exhibits and acquire morphs." Said Jon.

"Good idea."

That's when Richard and Samantha fell down on the floor.

"Richard, Samantha!"

Author's note: PLEASE R&R! The only reviews I got is from Lilmaniac. And can you give me ideas to continue? I'm really beat.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I got a review saying that my stories are really like the original, so I thought it over and decided to write some different parts.

Reviews: Lilmaniac: It really was very insane, thx for the advice, but this chapter is going to be a character background.

: Shane C: Thanks for the advice and being my second reviewer. I thought it through and decided to back up.

Now for the story:

Let me back up all the way and explain so that you may understand much more of what to come.

I am Chinese from Malaysia (really weird) and moved to the U.S after my father got transferred. I speak English most of the time because that's what my dad speaks. I was born in a hospital not far from my home.

My dad works as a contractor and my mom works as a piano teacher. Natalie goes to the same school with me.

Richard is a friend whose dad got transferred with my dad. We both came from the same country and my dad works with his dad. His mom works as a teacher and his brother is 9 years old.

Samantha lost her dad in a car crash and was very depressed for a long time, she got over it last month and we're the only friends she has. Her mom works as a secretary and she sometimes do some volunteer work.

Jonathan is a cousin from my mom's side and is really, really rich. I mean his house is so big and beautiful. His dad inherited the family fortune and works as a manager in a bank. They earn so much that his mom doesn't have to have a hard job, so his mom works as a vet in a zoo and does what she likes.

Now back to the present.

As Richard and Samantha fell to the floor, my mom just walks in.

"Oh my! Richard, Samantha! What happened?"

"It's alright mom!"

"I'm going to call the doctor!" Said my mom.

Oh, man. It's another trip to the doctor.

It's not that I hate going to Doctor Jake Berenson's clinic, it's that he's really weird. Last time I heard him talking to the phone in a very strange way.

(Flashback)

I was going to his clinic to get my polio shots when I heard him whispering to the phone.

"Hey Marco, Get Ax. We're going on The Rachel after work."

(Flashback ends)

Well, I just felt strange going to his clinic from that day on.

Richard and Samantha seemed fine, but they had funny looks on their faces. Like they have something they have to tell us.

I asked them what's wrong but they just said that they'll tell me later.

Really weird….


End file.
